Revenge is sweet
by obr
Summary: Vida has a bone to pick with Mamoru Chiba, she just wasn't expecting any help beating him to a pulp


_Disclaimer_: I don't own the rights to sailor moon in any way. This is a fanfic borrowing their world and nothing more.

_Warning: _This is an AU. And the Japanese names are the ones I have chosen to use. It's a bit out of one of the games I GM for my friends. So the only character from the Anime the is actually in this fic is Mamaru Chiba (Darien) the others are characters of friends.

Revenge is sweet

Vida sat in the coffee shop only half listening to Kasushimi's explanation of the latest video game he was into. Had she realized the message on the machine that Twinkle had "accidentally" erased was from a former stalker she would never had agreed to go meet him. Her eyes wondered from the white foam in her drink to the large windows at the front of the store. It was there that she saw him, the one man she could not stand.

Mamaru Chiba walked past the shop. His hands shoved into his pockets, his deep brown eyes focused on something far away in his own thoughts.

Without even thinking about it Vida stood. "It was nice to see you again Kasushimi." She lied, setting a few yen down on the table to cover their drinks. "But I have to go." She was still watching Mamaru as she made her way out of the coffee shop. "Oi, Baka!" She called from behind him.

Mamaru turned to the sound of her voice only to see her fist moments before it connected with his jaw. He staggered back, for a rather petite girl Vida had a nasty left hook. Before he even had time to recover he felt the sharp pain of her foot in his stomach.

"That's for cheating on me with my brother's fiancé and for betraying my brother." She hissed.

Kasushimi, who had been watching the exchanged jumped into action, ready to defend the honor of his beautiful angel, and kicked Mamaru in the shin.

Hitting a girl, no matter how much he disliked them, was not his style. Hitting a twiggy little nerd however, he had no problem with. Extending his arm, with fist clenched, he connected with the younger man, sending him flying backwards.

"How dare you!" Vida hissed, punching him again and sending Mamaru Chiba to his back on the concrete. The commotion was starting to draw a crowd so Vida kicked him in the side and screamed as loud as she could, "HENTAI!"

Mamaru knew when he was beaten, and struggled to his feet to make his retreat around the block.

Vida turned to check on the other young man only to find that he was no longer laying on the ground.

The sickening sound of metal connecting with bone called her attention back to the end of the block where the older man now lay on his back, blood pooling on the sidewalk. Had he been a normal man he no doubt would have been dead.

"That will teach you to try and steal the virtue of a Lady!" Kasushimi exclaimed, a stop sign positioned outside of his car window, which he had used to hit the unsuspecting Mamaru.

Vida stifled a laugh as she watched the young nerd gesture inappropriately and then drive off down the road, the stop sign still protruding from his window.

The police where quick to the seen, taking statements and waiting for the paramedics to come and scrape the injured Mamaru from the sidewalk.

Vida sniffled, crocodile tears slipping down her cheeks. "He… he tried to assault me." She sobbed, pointing at the injured man. "Kasushimi tried to protect me, but he was out muscled… He saved me officer." She lied.

She waited until the paramedics had taken Mamaru away before walking down the street toward her apartment.

Walking into the large upper class accommodations she found her roommate Harashu and the guardian cat Twinkle sitting on the couch watching live coverage of a police chase.

"What are you watching?" She asked, jumping over the back of the couch to join them.

"Police chasing your boyfriend around town." Twinkle answered, his large cat eyes never leaving the screen.

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't even like the guy." Vida pouted.

Kasushimi's car veered right as he attempted to push the stop sign out of his car, the pole catching on his steering wheel. A moment later the chase was over as his vehicle hit a large pile of trash and rolled onto its side.

"Think he'll go to jail?" Harashu asked absently as she stood.

"Doubtful. I told the cops that Mamaru tried to rape me and Kasushimi saved me." Vida admitted with a laugh.

"Huh… Tea?" Harashu asked, as if the conversation was normal everyday banter.

"Oh yes please."

Twinkle snickered. "Junko has it all on tape, since she was one of the cars chasing him… she said we can have a copy. It's almost to bad he didn't kill old tuxedo komon. That guy is nothing but trouble."

"Now now Twinkle." Harashu chided, moving into the kitchen to fetch the tea. "The last thing any of us want to hear is Usagi crying over his death. And she would no doubt blame us for it. So it's a good thing it only jarred his brains around a little."

Vida giggles. "Well it certainly made my day, that's for sure."


End file.
